digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Biyomon (Adventure)
Biyomon is the name for several fictional characters from the Digimon franchise. It is a Bird Digimon and the partner of Sora, and a character from Digimon Savers as well. Its Japanese name is Piyomon. Its English name is a misspelling of the Japanese name, which comes from the Japanese word, piyopiyo, which is the sound of chirping. In Adventure/02, Biyomon is voiced by Tifanie Christun in the dub and Katori Shigematsu in Japan. In Digimon Savers, Biyomon is voiced by Haruhi Terada. Description Evolution Biyomon's normal Digivolution in Digimon Adventure: *'Fresh' (Baby I) - Nyokimon *'In-training' (Baby II) - Yokomon *'Rookie' (Child) - Biyomon *'Champion' (Adult) - Birdramon *'Ultimate' (Perfect) - Garudamon * Mega (Ultimate) - Phoenixmon Biyomon's normal Digivolution in Digimon Savers: *'Fresh' (Baby I) - Puwamon *'Rookie' (Child) - Biyomon *'Champion' (Adult) - Aquilamon *'Ultimate' (Perfect) - Garudamon Abilities Biyomon can use her arm-like wings to fly. Attacks The only attack Biyomon has been seen using on television is Spiral Twister *'Cheep Cheep Attack' *'Pecking Attack (Hard Beak)': Pecks at her enemies. *'Ostri-Kick (Ostrich Kick)': Does a backward flip-like kick. *'Spiral Twister (Magical Fire)': Flaps her wings, creating green flames in front of her, then shoots it out in a spiraling inferno. *'Talon Twist (Spiral Wing)': Cartwheels at her opponents, attacking them with her talons, claws and beak. Appearances Digimon Adventure When the DigiDestined were attacked by Kuwagamon, Yokomon Digivolved to Biyomon to protect Sora. Later, she would Digivolve to Birdramon when the Black-Gear-infected Meramon attacked them. Since then, she continued as a regular character, following Sora and the others throughout their adventures. After defeating Devimon, she and Sora fell under the attention of Datamon, who wanted to use the DigiDestined's powers to help him exact his revenge on Etemon. He attempted to create a clone of Sora that would control Biyomon, but he was ultimately destroyed along with his would-be copy. Later, when the group disbanded after Tai disappeared. Sora and Biyomon went about the Digital World, helping their friends from afar. But also at this time, Sora was tricked into believing her Crest, the Crest of Love, was ill-suited to her, and that she would never make it glow. However, when Myotismon made himself known, Sora tried to hold a wounded Biyomon back in vain - only to realize that her desire to protect Biyomon stemmed from her love for her, as well as for her friends and her mother, whom Sora had disagreed with. And that very love allowed the Crest to glow and for Birdramon to Digivolve to Garudamon, who drove off the vampire digimon. Biyomon would remain at Sora's side through Myotismon's defeat, and through the battles with the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. When it was time to return to the real world, Sora and the others were forced to leave their Digimon behind. Before they went their separate ways, Sora thanked Biyomon for allowing her and her mom to finally understand each other, and for the friendship they'd had. Digimon Adventure 02 One year after their adventure, Sora and Biyomon were reunited, but unfortunately, Sora and the others had to give up their Crest power to protect the Digital World from a great evil. As a result, Biyomon lost the power to become Garudamon. Two years later, when the Digimon Emperor was conquering the Digital World, Biyomon was among the old generation Digimon to help the new team out. One of such events was when she was stranded in the desert, only to be ambushed by the Dark-Ringed sheriff Starmon and thrown in jail. She was ultimately saved, and like many of the original DigiDestined's digimon, became the protector of a certain area. Later, Biyomon would also go to the real world on Christmas Eve and on Christmas Day, as part of a "present" for the original DigiDestined, organized by Davis and the others. When Digimon attacked the real world, she was there to help stop it. After recieving a power boost from one of Azulongmon's Digi-Cores, she gained the ability to go to Ultimate again, which she used to stop the Flymon and Mammothmon in Russia. However, the very next day, during the battle with SkullSatamon of the Daemon Corps, the strain of being in the real world got to Biyomon, so she and the others had to return to the Digital World - but before they left, they gave what remained of Azulongmon's power to Imperialdramon, allowing him to assume his Fighter Mode. She was later seen helping to seal the Heighton View Terrace Gate, and also helped join in the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Twenty years later, Biyomon lived happily with Sora, Matt, and their family. Digimon Frontier A flock of Biyomon lived in the Village of Flame, where the DigiDestined's adventure started. When their village came under attack from SkullSatamon, they and the other Digimon in the village were inspired to join the fight - unfortunately, it was all for naught, as the Fractal Code was scanned by Crusadermon. In addition to this, several Biyomon were seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the Legendary Warriors' visits there. Digimon Savers In Digimon Savers, a male Biyomon appeared as the Digivolved form of Puwamon, who hatched from an egg that had appeared in the real world before Masaru's family. He became friends with Masaru's sister, Chika, and eventually vowed to protect her. However, when Masaru learned that if Biyomon and Chika became partners, the would be forced to join DATS. Thus, he became detirmined to keep Chika out of battles and vowed to send Biyomon to the Digital World as Digi-Egg; if Biyomon remained, it would become overcome by human emotions and would have run wild, like numerous Digimon had in the past. However, Masaru's battle with Biyomon was interrupted by Falcomon, and later, Mercurimon. Mercurimon overpowered the entire DATS team, and also reverted Biyomon to a Digi-Egg. Upon returning to the Digital World, Mercurimon sensed the "human's evil" inside Biyomon's egg, and not even he could contain it. It hatched, revealing Biyomon in a dazed state and having limited memories of Chika. Mercurimon tried to make him forget the human, but Biyomon digivolved into Aquilamon and escaped, eventually appearing in the real world. There, he battled DATS, and overpowered the entire team, leaving only Masaru remaining to fight. Aquilamon then became Garudamon, and defeated GeoGreymon. When not even Chika's pleas were enough to make Garudamon come to his senses, Masaru manifested his new Digi-Soul, and allowed GeoGreymon to become RiseGreymon. RiseGreymon defeated Garudamon, and returned him to a Digi-Egg. When Chika saw it, she said that she was glad that Biyomon no longer had to suffer. Later, when analyzing the DigiEgg, DATS discovered Mercurimon's signal mixed in with Biyomon's, and believed him to be responsible. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A Biyomon was part of an army assembled by Lord HolyAngemon, that was devastated by Neo Saiba. This Biyomon was overcome by hopelessness, but was spurred on by Taichi's tale of courage. When Raremon attacked, Biyomon rushed off to report what had happened. Video Games * In Digimon World, Biyomon can be found in Gear Savana, once you find her the hero and his partner have to catch her while she runs. Once done she joins the city and sells the best items in the item shop. * In Digimon World 2, Biyomon can be found in the wild. In addition, a Biyomon is seen inside Jijimon's house and happens to be worried about him, while another Biyomon can be seen inside the Meditation Dome run by Angemon. * In Digimon World 3, A Biyomon can be seen asleep at the inn in the game's first city. * In Digimon World DS, Biyomon can digivolve into Birdramon, depending upon its stats. * Biyomon is confirmed to be a major character in Digimon Savers: Another Mission as the partner of a thief named Katsura Kosaburo. Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Digimon Wind Guardians family Category: Vaccine Digimon Category: Bird Digimon Category:Fictional birds fi:Piyomon Digimon Racing She is a character.